


Dressed In Black

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Age Play, Bruises, Clothing Kink, Collars, Community: seasonofkink, D/s, Daddy/boi, Dom outfits, Domspace, Erotic Poetry, Kneeling, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Obedience, Ownership, Pain Kink, Poetry, Possession, Punishment, Rough play, Scolding, Shoe Kink, Slapping, Submission, Subspace, Trampling, Uniform Kink, Whipping, kinky poetry, men's suits, pain play, personal care, stage outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Alex knows it’s time to play when Greg turns up as the Taskmaster in His beautiful black suit.





	Dressed In Black

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'uniform kink' for seasonofkink round 6, 2019. My card and fills are [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html).
> 
> idk I’ve always felt like this is a Thing for them, that it isn’t just the D/s vibe between them, it’s the clothes as well that are just as important for getting them into Domspace/subspace.

For Alex, it only worked in that suit  
of black, a giant shadowy man, a  
vengeful slap, the way that He looked right  
down at him, a grovelling mess, little  
Alex so scared and so very aroused,  
at his master’s force when He stood like that,  
standing before him all power and strength,  
a man little Alex would forever obey,  
and take his due punishment when he strayed.  
  
The force of those shoes upon his back, the  
bruises left over from His angry smacks, the  
shouting reverberating around in his head, the  
sadness he felt when he’d disobeyed, and the  
happiness that came from His master’s glee in  
being mean to His boy, His assistant, like that,  
the way that He was when He dressed in black,  
how much little Alex shivered with need,  
when he saw His master in His suit.   
  
That’s how he knew the scene was on, when  
He came to him all dressed in black, little   
Alex fell to his knees, bowed to Him, he  
would always show due deference to Him,  
And sometimes He asked His boy to lick  
those lovely black shoes he loved so much, to  
now worship the feet that caused him so much  
pain, and so much pleasure, to kneel before Him,  
kiss His feet, with humility, wash them.  
  
For his master too was changed into the  
fearsome beast who whipped him just so well, that  
suit of black brought out the dormant Dom that  
little Alex knew was there, just waiting for  
a time to shine, to have a boy kneel at His feet,  
to show Him true submission then, and to  
ask for pain, to make Him pleased with  
all he’d done to make Him glad, so he could  
make sure he took good care of his master.   
  
That suit alone was all he needed now,   
little Alex loved the way He dressed all  
in black now just for His boy, to be the  
master he needed now, and if His boy  
did get to care for His uniform, His   
suit of black, then little Alex felt so glad  
to be trusted with His master’s clothes,  
to touch them with such gentle care,  
Until it was time to play again.  
  
And if he was a very good boy, he  
might be wrapped up in His jacket,  
now to sleep, to rest, to be now bathed   
in His master’s wonderful scent, to be  
wrapped up tight in His strong arms,  
to feel safe and loved, his master’s boy,  
to always know His master cares, the   
way His master holds him close to Him,  
as He sings to him a sweet lullaby.  
  
It didn’t matter where they were at all,  
if he saw that suit of black, little Alex  
knew the score, he understood, he would obey,  
it signalled to him that his master   
wanted now His little boy, to find a   
place, a secret spot, to kneel for Him,  
to bow his head, to feel his master touch   
his head, and give His orders to his boy,  
and know little Alex would comply.   
  
His master told him how to dress, He made  
him wear his uniform, this one outfit  
he could not refuse, to make it clear this  
was a job, this was his role, to be His boy,  
His assistant, too, and do the jobs he’d  
now been given, with efficiency, obedience,  
little Alex wore his suit, now knowing  
what his place before Him was, which was at  
His feet, His meek and humble little boy.  
  
little Alex wore it now, his uniform  
he wore with pride, while kneeling at His  
master’s side, silent, waiting, being good,  
he felt His master’s fingers slip inside,  
just touching, past his collar, gripping now  
his shirt so rough, he loved the friction,  
couldn’t get enough, sat up straight, paid  
close attention as his master whispered.  
  
‘You’re such a tease in that fucking suit,  
I swear to God, it turns me on to see   
you wearing exactly what I ordered,’  
little Alex breathed hard, had been so unaware  
that his desire for His uniform went both ways,  
that he too was wanted when he dressed in black,  
that his master wanted to ravish him so,  
to turn that crisp outfit and mess him all up,  
that He’d chosen this for him for a reason.   
  
‘Kneel before me,’ his master commanded,  
little Alex obeyed, gazed up at Him,  
and saw the way He was looking at him,   
His eyes filled with lust the same as his own,  
as He sat there in His master’s throne,  
all dressed in black, in His suit of power,  
intensity passed between them both,  
passion unaware, but now it was known,  
‘I never want you to wear anything else.’  
  
And then His foot rose to his groin, those  
shoes of shiny black he loved, just rubbing  
gently, causing sensation little Alex  
adored, and He gestured for him to rise,  
place his hands on His knees, to feel the  
fabric of that suit of black, to want Him   
only in these clothes, this was his master,  
in nothing else did he feel so aroused  
by what his master was wearing.  
  
He’d ruined so many shirts like this,  
he knew what was coming, knew how this  
would end, with nothing but a mess for him  
to clean up for his master well once they  
were done, when they’d both had their fun,  
His master taking his shirt from him to  
touch Himself, to smell his scent, and then to  
put His scent all over it, to claim it, mark it,  
as His prize, marking His boy as His own.  
  
But now he could see this in a new light,  
that this wasn’t humiliating, in spite,  
that his master wasn’t into just any of his shirts,  
only these white ones that he wore just for Him,  
those were the ones He valued the most,  
they were the ones that turned Him on,  
the ones that were part of his uniform,  
that he wore only now, kneeling right here,  
before Him, exposed now, stripped bare.  
  
In anything else, little Alex would not  
be in the slightest bit turned on for Him  
but seeing Him sitting there, touching Himself,  
wearing nothing but that suit of black, he  
found himself lost in fantasy, in Him,  
desiring nothing more than His sweet touch,  
to Dom him just the way he loved so much,  
to kneel for Him in blissful submission,  
adoring his master with pure devotion.  
  
None of this happened when they were not  
dressed in their uniforms, all dressed in black,  
it was all they needed to get into their roles,  
to find their places, both above and below,  
for his master to become the Dom he loved,  
and for little Alex, the sub He adored,  
this dialogue between them existed only   
when both of them came out all dressed in black,  
a Dom and His sub now coming to play.


End file.
